Two Souls Are Better Than One
by peacefulvetala
Summary: The year is 2015. Harry Potter has been unconscious for 17 years. Technically, he is 35 years old but he doesn't look a day over 17, his magic preserving his body. Will fate finally give our Savior a good hand? Or will things be very complicated yet again? Very AU. Rated T for now(may change at a later date). Multiple OC's. Slash warning(mentions, nothing specifically described)
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my story! This is the first fanfiction I have ever written and honestly, it was based on a really weird dream I had. Please rate and review. Ideas are welcome (sorry ahead of time if I cannot use your idea) as well as constructive criticism. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it!

~.~.~.~.~

Chapter 1

Severus POV-  
Yet another year that the Potter boy is unconscious in the Hogwarts infirmary. Many assume he's not actually here, that he is hidden somewhere else due to how long he has been out of the public's eye, but he is not. He's in my hair like he has been since his first day at Hogwarts.  
Harry Potter, the boy with a hero complex, has been in my care for the last 17 years. Harry Potter has been in a coma since the second he defeated the Dark Lord.  
He stirs occasionally, like he is trying to wake up and get away from the darkness that is containing him. "Maybe this will be the year he finally awakens" I think to myself. I'm not actually hopeful but Harry Potter has always surprised me. The most surprising thing about Potter is that he hasn't aged a day in the last 17 years. Poppy Pomfrey has determined that his magic is preserving him and its waiting for something to happen or someone to show up.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry POV-  
I can't actually tell how long I've been in this darkness. A while I'm sure. I can feel familiar magical signatures around me a lot. I can tell when Hermione and Ron are around but I feel them a lot less frequently now. I continue to wonder why they aren't around me as much. I've run out of things to over think. Any scenario I think of is stupid by now.

I just want to do something. Floating around my brain is boring. I just want to walk. I want to preform magic. I'm restless.

~.~.~.~.~

Severus POV-  
A large group of students enter the infirmary. Merlin knows why. It's only the second day of school. I notice the group consists mainly of Slytherins' with a few Ravenclaw. The most noticeable Ravenclaw is Gemma Black in her light blue class robes looking similarly colored to the Beauxbatons robes. Honestly she is just like her parents, finding loop holes so she doesn't have to wear navy blue class robes that "clashes with her eyes and hair". On her very first day of school five years ago, Gemma was sent to my office because she wasn't wearing the appropriate color of robes. I actually gave her house some points for finding loopholes but told her to act like she was thoroughly punished to keep up my reputation.  
I am not one for eavesdropping, even as the headmaster, so I just pay attention to anything but the students until one student, a Slytherin, walks over and addresses me.

"Headmaster Snape?"  
"Yes, Mr. Lestrange?" I drawl after the dark haired teenager addressed me.  
"Headmaster, I had a question about my potions homework. I know you aren't the potions professor anymore but I was wondering if-" the Lestrange boy stops because one Harry Potter moved.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry POV-  
That magic! It feels very important and something I need to touch, to keep near me. I try to move. I want to get out of the darkness. I need to get to the person that has that magical signature.

I try moving some more. My head feels a lot less foggy than it has in the past. I try to open my eyes. "Come on Harry!" I encourage myself. I keep trying to open my eyes, that's what I'm focusing on now. If I can get my eyes open, I can see what's happening. I can see who is around me.  
"Poppy!" I hear a strangely familiar voice call out.  
"Mr. Potter can you hear us?"  
"Try to open your eyes Mr. Potter."

What do they think I'm trying to do? Dance?

~.~.~.~.~

Severus POV-  
"Poppy!" I call out. Potter has never been this active before. Maybe a small shift but today it looks like the boy is trying to wake up. Poppy runs over, telling the students to stay where they are. Mr. Lestrange just moves to the end of the bed, transfixed on Potter. All of the students are looking at the bed trying to see what is happening.  
Potter stops moving as much as he was but when I look towards his eyes, I can tell he is trying to open them. His eyelids are fluttering more than they normally do.  
Poppy continues to tell Potter what to do but I'm just watching his eyes as they continue to move around and flutter.  
After what feels like hours, even though it has only been a few minutes, bright green eyes that rival his mother's open and Potter sits up like he's been unconscious for a few hours instead of 17 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back to my story! Thank you for reading and please review!

*I own mostly nothing except for my OC's and storyline. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling*

~.~.~.~.~

September 2nd:

Harry POV-  
My eyes finally open and I sit up. I see a boy at the end of my bed and I can tell that is the holder of the magic I am being drawn to. Not just the boy but I am being slightly drawn to someone else in the room. I look around and, even though I already assumed this, I'm in the infirmary. I see a group of students I've never seen before staring at me. I turn to my right and see one dungeon bat sitting in a chair next to me wearing his normal black robes, but he looks, older. His hair is starting to grey and it doesn't look as greasy as I remember it being.

"Mr. Potter, how do you feel?" Madame Pomfrey asks.

"I feel fine." I look at Madame Pomfrey very puzzled because she looks older as well, not that she was that young in the first place.

"Mr. Potter we have some things to discuss with you. The show is over. If everyone else could leave please." Snape turns to the other students with his last two sentences. Everyone leaves with murmurs of "yes Headmaster"

"Headmaster?" I ask more confused than I thought I ever could be. I was just unconscious for a few days, wasn't I? Isn't McGonagall Headmistress?

"Mr. Potter there is a lot that you have missed. What year do you think it is?" Snape asks without a sneer and with a look of compassion on his face.

"I'm assuming it's not 1998 because you are asking me that question."

"You are correct. It is 2015 Mr. Potter." Snape hesitates in telling me what year it is.

"Oh." Is all I reply. I wonder why everything weird happens to me. Unconscious for 17 years? Who does that happen to other than myself?

"You look the exact same as you did 17 years ago but all of your friends have grown up and have families of their own. We aren't sure why you were unconscious for so long. Everything is fairly different now but we honestly tried everything we could to bring you to consciousness."

I stay silent. All of the weird things happen to me, it shouldn't surprise me at this point. I'm trying to stay calm about everything even though I want to freak out. It won't help anyone for me to get upset but, like I said, everything weird happens to me.

"Voldemort is gone though, right? I did kill him before I passed out, didn't I?" I ask making sure the threat I was trying to kill is indeed, dead.

"He is Mr. Potter. You killed him approximately a second before you fell unconscious."

"Why do all of the weird things happen to me?" I finally ask the one question I have been thinking.

"I have no idea Mr. Potter. No idea." Snape says and I don't say anything else.

"Okay Mr. Potter, I need to check that your magic is still acting normally and that you are still healthy." Madame Pomfrey tells me in her strict "do not defy me" tone. I'm sure she was waiting for a lull in the conversation to do what she does best.

Spells are cast and she finally says "You are still as healthy as the day you were brought here and your magic is still acting normally if not stronger now that is not keeping you preserved. Let's see if you can stand. From what I can tell, your muscles have not diminished any in the last 17 years."

"The muggles would freak out about that Madam Pomfrey" I joke.

"This is not a time for jokes Mr. Potter! We need to find out why you have been unconscious for the last 17 years."

"Yes Madame Pomfrey."

Hours pass with test after test trying to figure out what happened to me and if my body is still acting as it should. Finally I get a chance to be alone. I decide I am going to explore the school, because Madam Pomfrey didn't say it wasn't allowed, even though it feels like I was just here yesterday. Very few things have changed in the school even after they fixed the school from the damage the war caused.

Severus tells me that it is September 2nd and to call him Severus because "if your friends can call me Severus now, you can as well". He also told me that every Friday all of my friends come to talk with me and I decided to surprise them with being awake. I'm sure Hermione will be upset that she wasn't informed right away that I was awake but I think it will be fun and it's only two days away. That's kind of a childish thing to do but hey, I haven't done anything fun in 17 years.

Due to the fact that news travels fast in Hogwarts, everyone knows I'm finally conscious and the students are probably informing their parents that Harry Potter is, finally, awake. I believe Teddy Lupin is at Hogwarts, being 17 this year, but I haven't asked anyone if he is and as far as I know he hasn't searched for me but, I have no idea what Teddy looks like.

Students, that I absolutely have no idea who they even are, keep waving at me and teachers I had class with stop me to say hi. Every once in a while I feel drawn to someone and I can feel a similar magical signature to the one of that boy that was at the end of my bed. I've been trying to figure out why I feel drawn to someone and why I was unconscious for so long as I am walking down the familiar corridors. Finally I remember something I learned over17 years ago. Things are starting to make more sense and fall together as I run to Headmaster Snapes' office. As I reach the top of the stairs, the gargoyles not requiring a password, and knock on the door I hear an "enter".

"Severus, I have a few questions".

"Only conscious for a few hours and you're already asking questions." Severus jokes, which is still very weird to me. "Ask away Mr. Potter."

"Sir, the last thing I remember learning about before the fight with Voldemort had to do with soul mates and that when your soul mate is around you can feel drawn to them. When I woke up I felt drawn to the boy at the end of my bed. More specifically I felt drawn to his magic. How old is he?"

Severus gets a confused look on his face before he finally answers "It was the Lestrange boy. He just turned 18 this summer."

"Sir, what if my magic left me unconscious until my soulmate came of age?" I make a mental note to ask later who the boy's parents are.

"It's possible but we can't know for sure until we get you two together and cast a spell. I can set up a meeting with him tomorrow after class. We could all gather here in my office."

"That sounds like it could work. Also, sir, I have another question."

"Ask away Mr. Potter."

"Can I finish the year? I didn't actually graduate from Hogwarts. I'll be tough to do anything really."

"We can talk about that tomorrow as well. Now go off to the infirmary. We don't want Poppy getting upset with us. I'll send you an owl around breakfast."

I head off to the infirmary and prepare to go to sleep once I get there. I am surprisingly tired considering I have been unconscious for 17 years. I'm fairly excited for tomorrow. I could possibly get some answers and it is one day closer to seeing my friends.

~.~.~.~.~

Severus POV-

Could Potter actually have a soul mate? Very few people have soul mates and even less feel the pull towards each other. It doesn't surprise me that Potter could have a soul mate though. He is an extremely powerful wizard, proven by his magic preserving him for the last 17 years without his magic deteriorating. He's gone to hell and back and deserves to have something good in his life. Maybe fate is ready to give Potter a good hand and make the rest of his life better than the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back, thank you for reading! Thank you to my six followers for following this story. It makes me super happy and willing to continue my story.

I'm changing what Pepper up potions do. Basically they are the wizard equivalent of energy drinks. It's my story, I can change stuff.

Anyways, I own mostly nothing, property of Ms. Rowling. You know the drill.

September 3rd:

Orion Lestrange POV-

I woke up earlier than I expected I would. I stayed up most of the night continuing to help the first years adjust to life at Hogwarts. I rub my eyes, exhausted, and cast a tempus to see what time it is. I am shocked to see it is only six in the morning. I grab my blanket, roll over and try to sleep for another hour, breakfast not starting until seven, but then I hear a tapping at my window and assume that is why I woke up.

"What in the world?" I ask out loud as I open the window to my room and see a school owl sitting at it. Grabbing an owl treat before I untie the letter from the owls' leg, I take the letter and open the Hogwarts seal.

"Mr. Lestrange,

Please meet me in my office directly after classes today. We have some things to discuss. The gargoyles will let you up.

Headmaster Snape"

It being barely six in the morning, I disregard the Headmasters letter and go back to sleep until my alarm charms go off at exactly seven.

After waking up for the second time this morning, even more tired than I was before, I reread the letter from the Headmaster before I get ready for class. I can't imagine what he would want this early into the term so I don't worry about the letter very much. I do write down that I have a meeting with the Headmaster after classes so I don't forget. I grab a couple pepper up potions and store them in my bag as I head to breakfast knowing I will need them.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry POV

I wake up, once again, to Madam Pomfrey running diagnostic spells on me like she did three hours ago. I swear this women doesn't sleep.

"Sorry to wake you Mr. Potter." She says as she continues her wand work.

"Madam Pomfrey I'm fine. I would tell you if I wasn't." I say slightly annoyed. I start to wonder if I can get my own room. Waking up every three hours can't be good for me. It is defiantly not good for my sanity.

"Of course you would Potter." Madam Pomfrey says slightly sarcastic, throwing me off. "You have a letter with your breakfast. You need to eat it all."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." I say reaching for the mush that is called breakfast and the letter, which I open right away.

"Mr. Potter,

You are to meet in my office at two o'clock today. We are going to talk about you returning to school before Mr. Lestrange arrives. The gargoyles will let you up.

Headmaster Snape"

I read the letter and decide I should probably do something while I wait for the meeting with Severus. I look at the tasteless mush Madam Pomfrey has called my breakfast and try to get it down as fast as I can without getting sick. I wonder if I am allowed to fly while I finish up my breakfast, noticing that my trunk and broom are at the end of my bed. Flying will be a good thing to pass the time and hopefully help me clear my head.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I call out.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She calls back as she exits what I assume is her office.

"Am I allowed to fly?" I ask.

"Physically you are fine. I don't see any reason why you couldn't go fly. I wouldn't recommend it but knowing you, I won't be able to stop you. Come down if you start to feel dizzy or sick though and don't forget to eat lunch."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." I say as I start to get ready to shower and change so I can go fly.

I head outside and get on my broom the second I am out of the castle. It feels a bit stiff at first, being that I haven't flown for 17 years, but flying is just like riding a bike. You never forget how. As I fly around I start to think through what information I have already been told.

~.~.~.~.~

Orion POV

I have a free period after double potions this morning. Headmaster Snape never had the chance to help me with my potions question so I had to ask the new potions professor even though I don't feel like she is experienced enough to be a teacher at Hogwarts. I still don't really trust her opinion so I am going to ask Headmaster Snape after our meeting to verify what she has told me.

Deciding I want to spend my free period doing homework outside before lunch, I head over to my favorite spot by the lake and pull out the Charms work I need to do. I get halfway through the essay I am currently working on and I feel someone walking towards me. I finish the sentence I was working on and then look up from my work.

"Oh, hullo Teddy" I say seeing my favorite Hufflepuff. "How are you today?"

"Not too bad. Trying to get used to being a prefect." Teddy says with a sigh. As he sits down on the grass with me, his hair and eyes change to a paler, more depressing version of dark brown he normally has showing how tired he already is.

"How are the baby cubs adjusting?"

"Not so great actually. The muggleborns are doing the worst but that is to be expected. Are the hatchlings just as bad?"

"I was up all night trying to calm one of them down long enough to fall asleep. A little pureblood girl. Amanda or something. I guess she has never been away from her mother." I say forgetting the girls' surprisingly common name for a pureblood.

"Do you need another pepper up Orion?" Teddy asks. Ever the thoughtful Hufflepuff. "I've already had two."

"I'm fine Teddy. Thank you. I still have one in my bag. Do you know if the head girl has to meet Snape after classes?" I ask, remembering the letter I received early this morning.

"I don't think so. I haven't heard her say anything about it. Have you gotten called in already?" Teddy asks concerned.

"Yeah. I don't know why. I haven't done anything wrong so I don't think it is anything to worry about."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe he wants to see how the hatchlings are doing so far. They are defiantly still his favorites. Come on, let's head to lunch."

"Sounds good. I'm starving." I state right before my stomach rumbles.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry POV

I land when I start to get hungry. I've noticed students coming in and out of the school but I've paid very little mind to them as I have been flying around trying to wrap my head around the information I was told yesterday. I don't want to go back to the infirmary to get harassed by Madam Pomfrey again, nor do I want to go to the Great Hall for lunch so I head down to the kitchens and tickle the pear to enter. As I walk in all of the elves stop and look at me.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" I hear as soon as the door to the kitchens open and, surprisingly, I see Dobby run over to me.

"Hello Dobby."

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir! You be awake!"

"Yes Dobby, I woke up yesterday afternoon. Could I possibly get something to eat?"

"What can we's be getting you Mr. Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asks fairly excited.

"Anything edible Dobby. None of that mush Madam Pomfrey feeds us in the infirmary." I joke.

Dobby sends me towards the little table in the corner of the kitchen and places a small feast on the table. It looks amazing compared to the mush I ate for breakfast and smells just as good as it looks. After I finish eating lunch, which wasn't very much food at all, I go outside once again but this time to explore the grounds around Hogwarts to see how much they have changed in the last 17 years.

~.~.~.~.~

Severus POV

I rarely leave my office during the beginning of term. There is normally a lot of paperwork to do and I have to double check that all of the students and teachers paperwork and medical records have been sorted through properly and placed in the correct files. I do make appearances for meal times though. Poppy gets worried when I skip meals so she will come to my office and cast all of her diagnostic spells on me when I miss meals.

I manage to keep track of the students while I sort everything out, Remus Lupin finally telling me how I could make a map of Hogwarts like Potters' Marauders Map. This year, I get the paperwork done much faster than normal and don't see very many students. I do believe I picked some great prefects and they are keeping the younger years in line, not wanting to lose any house points so early in the year and keeping less on my plate.

I glance at my map, knowing that it is about time for Potter to show up, and see that he is coming up the stairs towards my office.

"Come in, Mr. Potter" I say before he has a chance to knock at my door.

"Hullo Severus." Potter says as he sits in one of the chairs in front of me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. How has your day been so far?"

"It has been fine Severus. Do I get to go back to class?" Potter gets straight to the point of our meeting.

"My day has been great, thank you. Tea?"

"Sorry sir. Yes please." Potter says slightly embarrassed. After we both take our tea, I turn slightly and grab my wand off of the right side of my desk. Potter sets his tea down and gives me a questioning look.

"I need to cast a spell to see what year you fall into. The curriculum has changed greatly in the last 17 years Mr. Potter. I will need to resort you as well but, you will be getting your own separate room from everyone else."

"Okay. I was actually going to ask you about a room. Pomfrey kept waking me up through the night."

"Diagnostic spells every three hours?" I ask knowing how Poppy works since I have been under her care many times over the years.

"Yep. Are you going to cast that spell now?"

I cast the spell and a roll of parchment appears in front of me. I check Potters results compared to the yearly results and see that he needs to be in sixth year classes. Much higher than I actually thought he would be in considering how much the curriculum has changed but, he did learn a lot more through the war than most students would have. I inform Potter of what year he is in and he doesn't look too upset about it.

"Okay Mr. Potter. We now need to resort you." I say indicating towards the Sorting Hat and the stool normally used at sorting ceremonies.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry POV

I walk over to the stool and place the sorting hat on my head.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Harry James Potter being sorted once again." I hear the sorting hat say.

"Hello. I assume I will be going back to Gryffindor." I say aloud, it only being myself and Severus in his office.

"Well you see Mr. Potter, there are some new rules." The hat says.

"What are these new rules?"

"You do not get to choose which house you want to be in anymore. This time you will be where I wanted to place you the first time around. You will be put where you will be the most successful. You will be in.. SLYTHERIN!" The last word yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for reading my story! Please review.

I own nothing per usual :]

September 3rd:

Harry POV-

"Slytherin?" I hear Severus ask. I look towards him and he looks completely shocked. I don't think I have ever seen him so gob-smacked before this moment.

"Yeah. The hat wanted me to be in Slytherin the first time around but Draco Malfoy insulted Hagrid before school started so I asked to be placed anywhere but in Slytherin."

"You? In Slytherin?" He laughs before stating, "Actually, thinking back, that doesn't shock me. I just tried to not see it because of your father."

"That's why you didn't like me in general, isn't it?"

"Yes. I am very sorry for that Potter." There is a knock on the door before Severus can elaborate.

"Come in Mr. Lestrange." Severus says as I start to feel that pull towards a magical signature.

~.~.~.~.~

Orion Lestrange POV

As I enter the Headmasters office I see a brunette sitting in one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry. I can come back later if this is important." I say believing one of the other students is in trouble and required the Headmasters attention before our meeting.

"No Mr. Lestrange. Mr. Potter is a part of this meeting." Headmaster Snape says, "Please have a seat."

"Hello Harry Potter. I am Orion Lestrange." I say as I sit down in the other free chair and turn towards Mr. Potter. First impressions are fairly important to my family as well as myself. I reach my hand out to shake his and as our hands touch, there is a little jolt in my magic.

"Hello Orion" Potter replies.

"Okay gentlemen, I am going to get right to the point. Mr. Potter has brought to my attention that you two could possibly be soul mates." The Headmaster says while he looks at me.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, confused.

"My magic has been reacting to yours. I can feel your magical signature everywhere and I feel the need to have it combined with my own." Potter says looking at me.

"Listen, if this is a publicity stunt now that you're awake, I don't want to be a part of it." I say as I stand up to leave.

"Mr. Lestrange, please sit back down." Headmaster Snape says.

"I would rather stay standing, thank you." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Fine. There is a spell I can cast to see if this is, in fact, true. Would you both allow me to cast it? The spell will tell if you two share a soul making you, soul mates."

"I would like you to cast it. I don't believe him." I say pointing to the Gryffindor celebrity. Potter looks to the ground. His shoes suddenly becoming very interesting.

"Very well then. After I cast the spell, it will make a parchment appear with the results on it. If you are soul mates, you will feel more drawn to each other now that it is known." The Headmaster explains.

"Okay. Please cast the spell." I say, eyeing the now quite Gryffindor.

Headmaster Snape casts a spell with complicated wording and wand work. The parchment appears in front of him. He unrolls it and reads the results. I don't feel a pull to Potter right away. It isn't until I see Snapes' surprised face that I start to feel drawn to Potter.

"I need to go." I say as I flee towards the Slytherin common room knowing that the Gryffindor can't follow me into the room.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry Potter POV

"What? Why are you surprised? Should I go after him?" I ask, more questions running through my head. I feel drawn to Orion even more now than before the spell was cast, which Severus said would happen.

"There's um. There is. How in Merlin's name is this possible?" Severus stumbles over his words.

"Severus! How is _what_ possible?"

"There's another one. You have two soul mates."

"I what? Wait, I can deal with that later. I need to see what's going on with Orion. Where did he go?" I ask completely disregarding at the moment that I have a second soul mate.

"He's in the Slytherin common room. The password is 'Snake Skin'". Snape says after he looks down at a map that looks like my Marauders Map.

"Is that my? Never mind I'll figure that out later as well." I run out of the office down to the Slytherin common room. My new common room.

~.~.~.~.~

Orion Lestrange POV

As I get to my common room I go over to my favorite armchair by the far fireplace. My classmates try to talk to me but I pay no mind to them. I have bigger things to think about. Things that are more important than friends and small children needing my help.

I have a soulmate. Harry Potter none the less. My childhood celebrity. A _boy_. Do I even fancy boys? Gay relationships are not frowned upon in the wizarding world. Even the purebloods don't care about gay relationships as long as there is an heir born or magically adopted.

As I sit thinking, I feel my magic trying to reach Potters magic. Soul mates are rare. You are considered lucky to have a soul mate. But will I be okay with having a relationship with a boy? I've never thought of it before, mostly because I didn't need to. He's cute so I don't think I'll have an issue with that.

"Is that Harry Potter?" I start to hear whispers around the common room, mostly from the lower years. I look up when I feel that now slightly familiar magic closer to me and I see Potter.

"Orion, may I talk to you?" He asks.

"Listen, I don't really want to talk right now."

"Please Orion? We really need to talk about this."

"Potter I need to think about this for a while. I don't want to talk."

"You don't have to talk. I just want you to listen to me. We can go to the room of requirement if you wish so it's a more private conversation." He persists.

I sigh. I am not getting out of this conversation and I should probably listen to what he has to say. "Okay but I would rather we go to my dorm room. I'm Head Boy so I have my own room this year."

"Wherever you feel comfortable." He agrees.

We head out of the Slytherin common room towards my room down the hall. Potter following closely behind me. I touch my wand to my door and it opens for me. As we enter my room I send what little clothing I have on the floor towards my laundry hamper. I motion for Potter to have a seat in my sitting area but I stay standing and cross my arms over my chest.

"Talk Potter." I say, willing to listen to whatever he has to say.

"Please, call me Harry. We are soulmates after all."

"Whatever Harry." I say with a slight sneer.

"Orion listen. I'm not here to force you into a relationship. This is weird for me as well. We can take this slow. Just be friends for now and get to know each other and let our magic know each other. If you don't want to take anything further, fine, but we won't be happy with anyone else. I know you understand how rare soulmates actually are."

"Okay. We can be friends for now." I hope we can possibly take things further in the future though. I know I won't be happy in any other relationship but I am not ready for a relationship yet.

"There is something else though Orion."

"Is there seriously more?" I sigh.

"Yes. The reason Severus was so shocked is because we have a third soul mate. I haven't felt drawn to them and we don't have to look for them until we are ready if you don't want to." Harry says. He's being very mature about everything and honestly, it is really nice. I feel like I can depend on him and having a dependable person is not something I have ever had except for Teddy.

"Okay." I say and I smile. "Tell me about yourself Harry. The real you, not what's in the books."

"Here is something no one has ever known about me. Originally the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. It actually did this year, we are in the same house."

"Is that how you got into my common room?"

"It is. Severus gave me the password."

"I guess I'm glad he did. It's just a lot to think about, you know?" I say finally sitting down.

"Trust me, everything is weird to me right now. You might be the only constant for a while, until I get used to everything."

"Has a lot changed?" I ask.

"So far not really but I haven't been outside school grounds. My age to me isn't different, I am 17, but my old friends are going to be so much older. It's weird and I don't know how to handle it."

"It's okay. I'll try to be here through it."

"You won't understand what I am going through right now." Harry says as he starts to get upset.

"Then you'll have to tell me and I will help the best I can. I haven't gone through anything like this but I have been through some crazy shit. I have to give this soulmate thing a try and if that means listening to you and comforting you when you are upset, that's what I will do." I say trying to calm Harry down. I have to try and help him the best I can. I may not be all about this soulmate thing yet but I will try and figure it out and work on it. I will try to help Harry cope with all of this and maybe we can become something someday.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry Potter POV

Orion and I keep talking until almost dinner time. He then tells me he needs to do his homework. I leave and tell him I would like to talk again tomorrow, it being Friday. He agreed and told me to send him an owl but "not at bloody six in the morning".

After I leave Orions' room I head back up to Severus' office and knock on the door.

"Enter Potter. How did it go?" Severus asks as soon as I am in the office.

"It was fine. We are going to take things slow, get to know each other."

"That's probably the best plan. He has been through a lot as well. Just give each other some time. I know he thinks thing through thoroughly and does a lot of research. How he is not a Ravenclaw is beyond me."

"I will give him time. He seems brilliant. We are going to talk again tomorrow, I am supposed to owl him. Speaking of tomorrow, what time are my friends coming?" I ask, remembering tomorrow is Friday, the day Hermione visits.

"Hermione normally comes around noon. Ron doesn't come every week but I believe he is supposed to show up this week."

"I'm sure he will be flooed as soon as Hermione knows I am awake. Am I in the infirmary tonight?"

"Yes. I don't have your room set up yet. I want to put you near the Slytherins but I am not sure where yet. I'll try to have it ready by this weekend. Also, you will start classes on Monday. I will have everything sent here so you don't have to get swarmed by reporters."

"Thank you sir. I am going to go fly one more time before dinner. I'll see you tomorrow then I guess." I start to leave.

"Mr. Potter?" I stop as Severus addresses me.

"I think you were right about your magic preserving you until your soul mate was of age. Good job." Severus says and then dismisses me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for disappearing for a while. Honestly my life went to hell and I didn't want to write for a while. I'm back though and will update as soon as I can. I haven't abandoned my story.

Per usual, I do not own the characters you know

Thank you for reading and I will see you next time.

September 4th-

Harry POV-

Madam Pomfrey let me sleep in a little later today than she did yesterday. She only woke me a few times during the night with her spells. At one point I think she told me that I over did the flying yesterday and I pulled a few muscles. I don't care too much because yesterday was fun and flying always helps me clear my head and figure out the complicated things that are brought into my life. A few sore muscles will not stop me at all.

After I finish my morning mush, I dress and head to Severus office before Hermione and Ron are scheduled to be here. I have a question about Orion that I am hoping Severus will answer for me. As I head to Severus' office I feel leftover magic from Orion in the corridors and get excited again to hang out with him tonight. Hopefully I will get to know him some more and move our friendship along.

I arrive to door of Severus office and knock on his door after the gargoyles let me up the staircase. He grants me entrance and we share good mornings. After the tea has arrived and I curl up in my normal armchair, that surprisingly is still here.

"Sir, may I ask you a few questions about Orion?" I ask Severus. He defiantly might say no and have me ask Orion. Why would he feel the need to share information with me and make some part of my life easy?

"I can't promise you I can answer them but I will try my best Mr. Potter."

"I was wondering if you could tell me who Orions' parents are. I only know three others with Lestrange as their last name." I say, hoping Orion is actually just a distant cousin.

"I was hoping that wasn't one of the questions." Severus sighs, "His birth mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. She had him about a year before the final battle. His birth father was some muggle Bella happened to get caught by. He doesn't exist anymore as you can imagine."

"Voldie let her have a kid? That doesn't even make sense." I say. Why would Voldemort let his second in command have a kid from a muggle?

"He thought it would be the beginning of another generation of Death Eaters. He forced Bella to have a kid who would be passed off as her husbands. She never wanted Orion though. Held him long enough to name him and then passed him off to the house elves for them to take care of him. After the war and when my name was cleared, I took care of him until a family wanted to adopt him." Severus said.

I hadn't replied to Severus for a few moments and before I could speak Severus started talking again.

"Listen Harry. Orion is an amazing kid. He is brilliant, his scores rivaling Hermione's old scores. Honestly the boy should have been a Raven instead of a Snake but I think he wanted to please his adoptive family and myself. I didn't pick him as Head Boy just because he is one of my favorites, I picked him because he deserved it."

"Sorry, I was thinking. I'm not questioning him. I can tell he is very studious and has a great heart. He did kick me out to do homework last night. I just have one more question though. Which family adopted him?"

"The Zabinis adopted him. They were neutral throughout the war. Mrs. Zabini wanted Orion to keep his last name so he could create a new line of Lestranges. I am afraid though that we are running out of time. Your friends will be here soon. You should save the rest of your questions for Orion."

"Yes Headmaster." I said as I finished my tea and left the office to go back to the Infirmary.

~.~.~.~.~

Severus POV

"Honestly Ronald. You shouldn't complain about coming to visit Harry. You don't even come every week!" I hear Hermione tell Ron the second he gets through the floo.

"I don't see why it is so important Hermione! He has been unconscious for 17 years. He probably doesn't even know when we are here and nothing has ever changed." Ron says and I clear my throat.

"Hello Severus. Sorry about this." Hermione apologizes.

"Actually Mr. Weasley, something has changed." I state knowing Hermione will think of the worst and run down to the Infirmary. She does as I thought she would and Ron and I follow a second behind her and she sees Harry the second Ron and I turn into the doors of the Infirmary.

"Harry!" She yells and grabs Harry into a hug before asking, "How long have you been awake?"

"A few days Hermione. Wow you look so different."

"A few days!?" She yells before turning onto me. "Why didn't you floo me Severus Snape!"

"His idea!" I say pointing at Harry and going off to my office not wanting to get involved with the yelling that is about to happen. I am many things but I am not stupid when it comes to Hermione Weasley nee Granger.

~.~.~.~.~

Harry POV

"What a chicken." I say as Severus flees.

"Why didn't you have him tell me that you were awake Harry James Potter?" Hermione asks in what I can only assume is her mom voice.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." I trail off. They both look so different. Ron looks a lot like his dad and Hermione looks like what I remember her mom looking like. They both have grown up and it is kind of weird to see instead of think about. Ron has been quite this whole time so I address him with a "hello" and I see his eyes start to water.

"I never thought I would get to hear your voice again mate." Ron says as he walks over and hugs me.

"You guys are all grown up." I say amazed.

"Well it has only been 17 years Harry." Hermione comments. We start talking and they catch me up on everything I have missed. They have two kids, Rose and Hugo. Rose started at Hogwarts this year and Hugo is starting in two years. I was told about the whole family really but I couldn't contain that much information. Hermione and Ron told me about their jobs and just other random little information from the past 17 years they thought would be important.

"Do you know anything about Teddy?" I finally ask. I haven't asked anyone about my godson. I don't even know if I am still his godfather.

"Teddy is a prefect this year. He is in Hufflepuff like his mum was." Hermione tells me.

"Can I tell him about Sirius and Remus?" Ron asks Hermione.

"Tell me what about Sirius and Remus?" I ask.

"Well you might as well tell him now. Wait, let me floo them. They should be able to come over and then they can tell Harry." Hermione says and then walks over to the Infirmary floo.

"Tell me what?" I ask again.

"Just wait mate. It's nothing bad." Ron says.

"Wait, Harry is what?!" I hear from across the Infirmary and a few seconds later, Sirius Black is in front of me. He turns into Padfoot and jumps into my lap.

"Oh dear Merlin. Cub, you're awake." I see Remus start to get teary eyed.

"Hello Remus, Padfoot. Long time no see, technically."

"You have to tell him about yourself and Sirius. Ron tried to spill it." Hermione said to Remus.

"Should we?" Remus asks Padfoot and Padfoot just nods.

"Okay." Remus says and then turns to me. "Cub, Padfoot and I are together. We are actually married."

"That wasn't so hard to tell me was it? I'm really happy for you guys." I say. I knew Remus and Sirius would always do well together but Remus fell in love with Tonks originally. "How did it happen?" I ask.

"After Tonks died in the war, Sirius and I grew closer through grief and I fell for him pretty soon. I didn't have to convince him to date me because apparently he already loved me. We have been together ever since." Remus smiles. As Remus tells the story, Padfoot gets off of me and changes into the human Sirius.

"Remy, how long have we been here?" Sirius asks.

"I don't know. About 20 minutes I would say." Remus says looking slightly confused at first and then realization is on his face.

"Three, two one." Sirius counts down and points to the Infirmary door. Just as he points, the Infirmary doors open and a blue haired girl in Ravenclaw school robes walks over to Sirius and Remus.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" The girl almost yells at Sirius and Remus.

"Hello Gem. It's nice to see you too." Sirius says to the girl.

"Hello Papa." The girl replies to Sirius and gives him a hug.

"Harry, this is our daughter Gemma."

"Oh. Hello Gemma. I'm Harry Potter." I say to Gemma.

"I know who you are Harry Potter. You are the godfather to my brother, the godson to Papa and the Savior of the Wizarding World. Not to mention the Boy-Who-Lived roughly three times." Gemma says.

"Gemma don't be rude to Harry. You might be at school right now but I can ground you when you come home." Remus chastises.

"I'm sorry Harry Potter. Father is right, I am being rude." Gemma bows her head.

"Gemma, you should get back to class."

"How long are you staying?" She asks.

"We can stay until right before dinner so we can talk once you are out of class." Sirius says.

"Okay. Goodbye Papa, Father." She says as she hugs her parents and leaves the Infirmary.

"Sorry about her."

"No its fine. I'm sure everyone knows that about me as it is common knowledge. I have something to tell you guys." I say grabbing everyone's attention.

"Go on Harry." Hermione says.

"I have two soul mates." I say waiting for everyone's reaction. The general consensus is everyone being happy for me and asking about my soulmates. I tell them a little bit about Orion but inform them I have no clue who my other soulmate is.

"That's really good for you Harry." Hermione says. We all continue to talk for another hour or so and then everyone has to leave to return to work. We all say our goodbyes and I write my letter to Orion and get it to a school owl right before lunch is going to be served.

~.~.~.~.~

Orion POV

I sit in the Great Hall with my friend during lunch. I should have a letter coming from Harry. I would assume it's coming at lunch but I'm not trying to get my hopes up. Teddy keeps trying to get my attention my I am more focused on looking for school owls.

"Orion." Teddy says as he punches my arm.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, trying to pay attention to Teddy for a moment.

"What's going on with you? Your head is in the clouds."

"I'm just waiting for something." I say right as the owls start to fly in. At the very last second a school owl fly's in and lands in front of me. I take the letter and give the owl a bit of bread as a treat. I open my letter and feel Teddy look over my shoulder at it.

"Orion,

I would be honored if you joined me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 7 o'clock. I will have dinner and desert served to us in there. The Room will show the door to you only. I will be anxiously awaiting your arrival.

H.P"

"Oh Orion. Do tell me about what this is." Teddy says after he finishes reading my letter.

"I'll tell you later Teddy. I promise." I say as I finish up my lunch and rush to my room to try and figure out what I want to wear tonight.

~.~.~.~.~

After classes ended for the day I headed to my room and gathered the clothes that I planned to wear tonight. I decided to take a shower early so my hair could dry in time for me to cast any necessary grooming charms on it. After I showered and changed into muggle style clothes for tonight, I started on my homework for the weekend. I'm hoping to spend as much time with Harry as possible this weekend so I need to get my homework done tonight if possible. After talking last night, I realized that Harry is a super cool person and has great potential in being a partner. Not to mention being soulmates means we were destined to be together.

I start my Charms homework first because that is my worst subject and I would rather get it out of the way first. I get about half way through my Chars work when I hear a knock at my door. There are very few people that know exactly where my rooms are so I grab my wand and open my door while I continue to do my homework. Someone sits next to me and lets me finish my sentence before talking to me.

"Orion, who was your letter from?" I hear Teddy ask. I know I can't push him off and Teddy won't leave until he gets the answers he wants. If I want to get my homework done, I have to talk to Teddy.

"Orion. Who sent that letter?" Teddy asks again. I sigh and look at Teddy.

"It was from Harry Potter, Teddy." I say as I watch Teddy's reaction. I know Harry Potter is his Godfather and that Teddy knows nothing about Harry, other than what is in the books and what his parents have been able to tell him.

"Why did you get a letter from my Godfather? Why have you met him before me?" Teddy asks slightly upset.

"Teddy, have you learned about soulmates yet?" I ask, throwing him off for a second.

"They are rare but you haven't answered my question Orion Lestrange."

"Teddy, Harry and I are soulmates. That's why Snape called me to his office. He cast a spell and it proved we are. I'm sorry I met him before you. I know it isn't fair." I explain to Teddy.

"It's fine. Actually it's not. Has he even tried to look for me?" Teddy says very visibly upset.

"Teddy, Harry told me last night that he has no clue what you look like. He hasn't even seen your parents or friends yet. Plus, we have been in class. He will probably look for you this weekend." I reassure Teddy.

"Okay." Teddy says. "I'll let you get back to your homework." As Teddy leaves I wonder how hurt he actually is.

~.~.~.~.~

I finish most of my homework right before I need to leave to meet Harry on time. As I get to the 7th floor, I see a very ornate door and I walk up to it knowing that it is the Room of Requirement door. As I walk in I see a table and chairs on what looks like a balcony. As I view over the balcony I see a lake and the sky is filled with stars. The Room of Requirement is an amazing place.

"Hello Orion" I hear Harry behind me. I turn around and Harry is dressed in casual muggle wear. He pulls his left hand from behind his back and has a bouquet of Daffodils, Gardenia, Geraniums and pink Tulips. Growing up in a pureblood home, I know that each of these flowers have a meaning for a new relationship.

"Harry, they are beautiful. Thank you." I say as I grab the flowers and smell each different type. Even though all of the flowers are fairly different, they smell amazing together.

"You're welcome Orion. I bought them in Hogsmeade so they won't disappear when we leave the Room tonight. I wanted you to be able to take them to your room so they are charmed to last a little longer than normal flowers." Harry smiles.

"That's very thoughtful. I love them. I didn't bring you anything though." I say.

"It's okay. I didn't expect anything from you." Harry reassures me. "Come on, let's eat."

We walk over to the table and sit down. Dinner consist of soup, salad and cheese ravioli. For dessert we had molten lava cake. Throughout dinner we talk and get to know each other more. At one point Harry touches my hand for just a moment and I wonder how I am feeling about him. We end the night and head our separate ways. I stay up most of the night, thinking about everything that has happened the last two days and trying to figure out what I want to do. By the time the sun starts to rise, I have made up my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** I am super sorry on how long this took to get up and how short it is. I started this story before I started to go back to college and it got set on the back burner as I focused on school. Thank you for your continual support. I promise at this point in time I do not plan to abandon this story.

September 5th

Orion POV-

"He's a great guy Teddy, he really is but I can't do this." I say, pacing my room as Teddy sits in one of my armchairs.

"Can't do what? And who are you talking about?" Teddy asks. I didn't give him a chance to ask me anything. I ambushed him the second he walked into my room.

"I can't date him. I just don't like guys. I get that we are soulmates and that really cool and totally a great honor but I can't do this." Realization hits Teddy's face.

"Okay. It's not a big deal. You can just be friends with him Orion. Nothing says you have to be more. Just talk to Harry, Orion. I'm sure he will be cool about it."

"But what if he's not? And what about our third? What if they want us together?"

"You'll cross that bridge when you get there. Just talk to Harry. Take a few days to think about what you want to say if you need to. I'm sure he will understand Orion. It's better if you don't lead him on."

"Thanks Teddy." I say as I finally sit down from my pacing.

"How was your date anyways?" Teddy asks, the forever curious Hufflepuff.

"He's great, honestly. He's just not my cup of tea. He brought me flowers Teddy, flowers! Magical ones at that."

"That's so cute." Teddy says, eyes lighting up.

~.~.~.~.~

September 6th

Harry POV

I haven't seen Orion in a few days but I did finally get to meet Teddy. Apparently Teddy and Orion have been friends since they arrived at Hogwarts and that surprised me slightly but it seems like Teddy is friends with everyone. Teddy said he met a very shy Orion on the train and they have been, mostly, inseparable ever since.

That kid is all I could ever ask for in a brother. He is an amazing person and I am proud to be able to get to know him now. He and I are planning to spend the first Hogsmeade weekend together. As I am thinking about Teddy and how weird my life is currently, I feel Orion walk up. I turn to look at him and he looks fairly nervous.

"Orion, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Can we go somewhere? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Let's go." I say slightly concerned.

~.~.~.~.~

Orion POV

Harry is probably the most understanding person I have ever met. Considering which house I am from, that's not a super amazing thing.

Harry said just being friends is fine which is great.

"Friends." Harry said and we shook hands.

"Let's go grab lunch." I say and we head down to the Great Hall.

~.~.~.~.~

Gemma POV

I'm sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch when I feel a slight tingle down my spine. I almost immediately forget about the tingle when the owl post starts flying in and many owls stop by me dropping off parcels. A few seconds later I hear the familiar voices of my fathers as well as Teddy very horribly singing.

"Happy Birthday Gem!" They yell at me. I blush and duck my head, still being embarrassed even knowing this would happen like it has on this day every year for the last six years.

"Thanks guys." I say with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on Gemma!" Teddy exclaims grabbing my hand. I pick up my presents, handing a couple to Teddy to carry, and get pulled along to wherever my family wants to take me today.

I hear choruses of "Bye Gemma!" as I am pulled out of the Great Hall.

~.~.~.~.~

Orion POV

I feel a shiver run through my body. Teddy runs by me with his parents very close behind and I remember what day it is. I hear the horrible singing and laugh, smiling at the love a real family can have.


End file.
